The ox, the cat and the rat
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: So Haru and Kyo have been dating for a while now, but Yuki feels something isn't right. Haru seems upset and Kyo won't listen to him. Could the rat help his ox friend? This is one of my first stories, so pleez read and review, people! :
1. Confusion

Young Yuki Sohma watched the perfectly white snow fall quietly outside his window. He was supposed to be studying some kind of math problem and revise for a test, but for an unknown reason he just couldn't focus as well as usual. His thoughts were floating on something much more important than negative numbers....

That was, how much the neatly piled up snow reminded him of a certain familier ox's multi-colored hair....

Hatsuharu Sohma.... or just Haru, as he preferred to be called by his friends.

It had been six months already Haru was going out with Kyo Sohma, the furious-looking, tantrum-throwing cat of the Jyuunishi. They seemed happy enough ; they always were affectionnate in public. But it was at night that their words for each other came out wrong. Yuki was well-placed to know, he slept in the next room. At first he was very annoyed when he heard the passionate moans, yells and screams of ecstasy. It kept him awake because of the sound, but also because he always, always felt himself go painfully hard as he heard the two lovers' fits of passion. Most of the time he felt too embarrassed to enjoy it, but after a couple nights he learned how to get the best of it and nighttime suddenly seemed much more interesting for Yuki Sohma.... (hehe...oops, sorry, getting carried away. Go on with the story.)

But then, Yuki began hearing less joyful sounds after Kyo and Haru had finished fooling around. He heard sobs, furious words, pitying laughs. He soon made out the voices and each spoken syllable :

« No.... Kyo.... Stop. Please. »

« Why ? » Kyo snarled angrily but also sounding slightly embarrassed. « Doesn't it feel good ? »

« Oh, c'mon, Kyo, we've already done it tonight. I feel like I've broken every bone in my body. »

« You sure don't seem to have broken your boner », Kyo remarked, sounding like he too was in heat again. « Look, your body itself tells me you want me... »

« No, Kyo, stop that. I wanna sleep now. There's school tomorow, ya know. »

« Since when do you care about school ? »

« Since today. So just cut it out and let me sleep, 'kay ? »

« Oh no, you cute little ox. I'm not letting you get what you want until you give me what I want. Come on, come on.... »

« Kyo... »

And the moans and the yells and the screams would return at this moment. But Yuki just couldn't enjoy it anymore.... despite his growing erection. For some reason, Haru was feeling upset and Kyo was mercilessly using the poor ox as a sex toy. In the earlier days, Haru would most often turn Black when he was in bed with his new boyfriend, and Kyo pretty much enjoyed it. But now Haru seemed to be a lot more White than before, and there was only one thing that could hold back his darker side : fear.

« Oy, Rat Boy. »

Yuki Sohma abruptly snapped back to reality and found himself in his room, his face an inch away from the window, his books thrown on the wooden floor in a reckless manner. The boy stared at them with his beautiful purple orbs as if he hadn't a clue how they had gotten there. Which he didn't, as a matter of fact.

He raised his eyes and saw Kyo Sohma standing at the door of his room, his grumpy signature look strewn across his face. However, he looked quite happy compared to how he usually did.

« Dinner's ready, so get your ass down there. We're all waiting for you. »

Kyo left. Yuki heard his footsteps grow lighter and lighter, then turn into a paced run when he reached the stairs. He's gonna tumble over again, the rat thought. And he was right ; a mighty « OW ! » erupted from the staircase as Kyo fell on his bottom then got up and raced towards the kitchen.

Yuki sighed. How could Kyo do this to Haru ? Poor Haru who had loved him for a whole year now, and kept his feelings bottled inside till he finally got the courage to ask Kyo out. Kyo had said yes, he had admitted that he also had feelings for Haru, and they had gotten together in less time than expected. And now, now.... the cat was happy, the ox was seemingly upset.... and the rat was confused. And worried for Haru. And angry at Kyo.

There was perhaps guilt in him, too. After all, when they were younger, Haru had loved Yuki in a « very special » way, as the ox described it himself. But the rat had never returned those feelings and preferred to stay friends, so that was that. And Yuki knew the ox had loved him in the same way until he had found Kyo.

Letting out a sigh, the beautiful silver-haired Prince got up and walked out his room. As he calmly walked towards the staircase, he heard the doorbell ring. Torhu Honda's sweet innocent voice instatly sang « I'll get it ! » and a very very familiar voice said : « hey, it's me. Is Yuki here ? ».

Haru.


	2. Hurt Feelings

Yuki froze for a while. His heart began to race like a marathon runner and his mouth went dry. _Oh no, oh no,_ he thought. _Haru is downstairs right now. Haru is bdownstairs right now. HARU IS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW._

Wait a minute. This was Haru Sohma we were talking about here. Why was he getting all stressed over Haru Sohma ? Haru, his friend and cousin. No. There was no reason he had to panic at all. Since there was no reason to panic, he would not panic. Yes. Exatcly. Be strong, Prince Yuki.

But hold on a second.... Haru was apparently looking for him, Yuki, and not Kyo... Why would he be looking for the rat ? Was there something he had to tell Yuki ? Concerning his relationship with Kyo ? He imagined Haru walking up to him and say : « hey, Yuki, I just realized I don't want to go out with Kyo anymore because he's such a jerk who uses me as a sex toy and who doesn't love me. I also realized I'd never stopped loving you all along so would you please be my boyfriend and have lots of sex with me ? » Yes, and then Haru would get even closer and start running his soft pale lips over Yuki's mouth while his slender tongue slid inside and his beautiful hands ran themselves all over the rat's tensed body.... At the thought of this, Yuki felt a sudden surge of pleasure across each fiber of him and pulsation in his member.

Wait, what the hell ? Was he having an erection for Haru ?

« Sohma-kun ! Hatsuharu is waiting for you downstairs ! », Torhu Honda called from downstairs.

Yuki shook all thoughts of Haru at the back of his head. His arousal slowly went away. He took a deep, deep breath and raced down the stairs towards the living room.

« Sorry to have kept you waiting, Honda-san », he first apologized. Torhu opened wide eyes, then quickly shook her head and smiled : « Oh, no, it's alright ! Don't worry about it ! ». Yuki couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips. A smile that instantly grew even wider when the Prince turned and saw Haru Sohma standing at the door of the room.

« Hey, Yuki », Haru said with his signature bored tone.

« Hi, Haru. Why were you looking for me ? »

Yuki couldn't help but slightly blush at that last question.

« Oh, I just wanted some help for training. You mind ? »

The rat felt a sudden disappointment. Training ? Was that all ?

« No, of course not. Let's go. »

After having trained for about two hours, the two boys were completely exhausted. They lay peacefully on the green grass, gazing at the white clouds and the blue sky, breathing at the same calm rythm.

Yuki felt content. His mind was still full of Haru doing things to him that weren't even possible to say, but he was far too tired to do anything in particular. After all, he didn't love Haru... right ?

« My back hurts like hell », Haru suddenly mumbled, breaking the silence.

« Why are you talking like an old man ? » Yuki laughed as he rolled to his side to face his cousin.

« Because it's true », Haru said peacefully. His face was perfect in every single detail, eyes chocolate and soft, looking at the clouds like they were all that mattered in his world. The rat had seen this look in his eyes before, when Haru was looking at... Yuki himself.

« Well it's probably because of all the training », Yuki suggested.

« Yeah, I've been out of practice », Haru said a bit sleepily.

« No you haven't », the Prince said between his clenched teeth.

He suddenly blushed, very conscious of the words he had spoken and their bitter tone. Haru sat up automatically, his black and white hair all messy. With his sleepy-looking eyes and slightly parted lips, he looked more than adorable. Yuki had to fight to avoid himself from staring at the ox's tempting lips ; he clenched his fists. Why did he suddenly feel like there was a knot in his stomach ? Why were his purple orbs suddenly stream with unshed tears ?

« What ? » Haru mumbled incoherently.

« You know exactly what I mean », Yuki said, and he hated the fact that he sounded like an angry girl right now. He fought back the tears and went on. « I sleep in the next room, you know. »

« I totally don't get what you're trying to say, Yuki ».

The rat suddenly exploded :

« What you do every single night with Kyo ! » he spluttered, uncotrolled, blind with rage. « I'd call that practice ! You even said you thought you'd broken all your bones once ! »

Haru blushed a deep red and remained silent at once.

« I heard everything, Haru ! » Yuki screamed. « You can't even stand up for yourself, get him off of you ! You love him so much you're even dumber than you were before ! You think he loves you, but you're nothing more than a sex toy for him ! A toy ! Deep inside you, you know that, don't you ? But it's like you don't even care ! You love him and you just follow him around like some... love-sick puppy ! »

« Hey, I don't think I'm the love-sick puppy here ! » Haru suddenly defended himself.

« Yes, you are ! »

« No, I'm not, and I'm not his toy ! » Haru shouted, angry but yet still White. That was when Yuki realized tears were rolling down both of their cheeks. He took no notice of them.

« Yes, you are ! And you're so busy adoring Kyo you don't even want to search for somebody else ! Somebody who really loves you for who you are ! »

« You don't get to lecture me on this finding someone right, Yuki ! » Haru yelled. « Do you remember you were the one who rejected me ? Or am I really this easily forgotten ? »

Yuki was suddenly silent, he felt as if Haru had punched him in the face. Actually, it would've been less painful if the ox had in fact punched him in the face. Anything would be less painful than what he was enduring right now.

« I guess I am his toy », Haru snarled. « But guess what ? At least he accepted me ! And I'm happy with him ! I really am ! What if I am his toy, what difference does that make ? I'm happy if I can make him happy ! And nothing else matters ! »

The ox stood up and ran away, taking long strikes away from Shigure's house. Yuki stood there on the grass, tears gone from his perfect features. « Haru.... »


End file.
